


"Run, Run, As Fast as You Can"

by matrixrefugee



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Crack, Fairy Tale Elements, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 20:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18557095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: "The woods are just trees,/The trees are just wood/No need to be afraid there?"





	"Run, Run, As Fast as You Can"

**Author's Note:**

> Written for < lj user="jantocam">'s [Challenge# 32](http://jantocam.livejournal.com/27044.html) Contains copious crack (and I was listening to the "Into the Woods" soundtrack, so that may have rubbed off on it)

Every time the team ventured into the Brecon Beacons to look into anything strange going on up there, something went horribly wrong....

"You're running from a giant *cookie*!" Jack yelled, his pale eyes dancing as he stood further up the path, keying something on that wrist strap of his, back turned to the trees which had started to lash violently.

"I'm running from a *giant* cookie, or something that *looks* like one," Ianto yelled, hardly daring to stick around and see what Jack was doing. "Do I want to know what you're doing?

"Summoning a little back-up," Jack replied, hitting a final button on the wrist strap. "Little project that Tosh and I have been working on.

The air rippled and out of a glowing spot in mid-air, Myfanwy the pteranodon fluttered, zig-zagging dizzily before righting herself and darting at the ten-foot-tall gingerbreadman lumbering out of the shadows.

"So what's she going to do?" Ianto asked. Myfanwy answered by lighting on the creature's shoulder and pecking at the thing's head.

Jack darted out of the way, joining Ianto on the footbridge that separated them.

"Would you tell me how you summoned her?" Ianto asked, over the roars of the pteranodon's prey.

"We put a two-way tracking device in her food: she swallowed it and it bound itself to her stomach," Jack explained, slipping an arm around Ianto's waist. "Also doubles as a long-range teleport beacon: key it to the signal from the tracker, and it'll call her to me.

The gingerbread monster flapped a paw-like hand at Myfanwy, but the pterosaur only clamped her beak down on it and hung on like a terrier on a rag.

"So why would a shapeshifter take the form of a *faery tale* creature?" Ianto asked.

"Damned if I know," Jack said. "Come on, let's get out of here before I have to chase the seven dwarves off your snow-white rump," he said, pinching said organ.

"Quit that before the big bad wolf finds you," Ianto groused.


End file.
